Man's Best Friend
by RedLotusNin
Summary: One Shot My Friend wrote this story. It was an average day, that is, until Kiba grew a tail.


RedLotusNin: A friend of Mine wants to write a Naruto fic, she doesn't know much about Naruto so don't flame her. We will call her...uh...uhm...uh...yeah uhm...Damn I can't remember...uh...Oh Yeah! Her Pen name is ShadowDemonWolf. Okay, here's summary.

Summary: When an Inuzuka Clan member becomes a certain age, they find out what it's like to be a dog, example, the day Kiba grows a dog tail. The one thing is, the Inuzuka clan is on a special mission when Kiba finds out he has a tail, so what does he do? Panic of course! Now Kiba has to find a way to get rid of this strange tail without killing himself.

Man's Best Friend

One night in Konoha, the Inuzuka Clan got a call from the fifth Hokage Tsunade. She told them they needed to go on a special mission right away in the morning. Tsume, Kiba's older sister, had to tell Kiba he had to stay with Akamaru because of special conditions. Kiba was announced this and went straight to sleep. The next morning, while Kiba was still fast asleep, the Inuzuka Clan went on this mission. Kiba eventually awoke and fed Akamaru. That's when he came to his surprise. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Kiba was looking in the mirror and found that he had a bushy tail swishing behind him. He turned around and looked back into the mirror. He found that it wasn't an illusion. "WHY IS THERE A TAIL GROWIN' OUTA MY ASS?!?" He looked at the clock. It was 9:00 a.m. exactly. He thought it was all but a dream. He couldn't let anyone see it. He stuck his tail in his pants and ran out the door with his hood on and Akamaru on his head. He dashed as fast as he could to Shino's house without being noticed. Kiba ran through the door and went to Shino's room.

"Wake up Shino!! There is an emergency!!" Shino was startled and awoke.

"I highly doubt you'd care but there's a tail sticking out of my butt! How do you handle a situation like that!?" Kiba was in a panic. "Huh, oh, um..... well... I dunno. I would tell you but it's very rare to wake up with a tail in your ass ya know." Shino didn't really care for Kiba's tail, he was just in the mood to fall asleep again. "I guess.... Um... Wait a sec, I got an idea okay? Let's go into the kitchen... but after let me sleep I was up all night." Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "Okay, turn around Kiba." Shino slowly grabbed something out of a cupboard. He said slowly to himself, " 5.....4....3...2.. -"

Shino's front door slammed open. Hinata stood there. " Shino! We need to-"

Hinata saw Kiba turned around and Shino with a pointy, sharp pair of scissors about to cut a strange tail off of Kiba. "Why do you have a tail Kiba?! And why is Shino using a pair of scissors to cut it off!?!?!" Hinata was so confused. Then Kiba turned around.

"THAT WAS YOUR IDEA?! TO CUT IT OFF?! What a great idea genius!!"

Kiba said in a sarcastic tone. "So you didn't know he was going to cut it off? Wait a minute, why do you even have a tail Kiba?"

"That's the thing. I DON'T KNOW!!!" Kiba was getting angry now. Shino spoke again.

"Fine then, I'll use a stupid chainsaw! Will THAT make you feel better!?!"

Hinata and Kiba stared at Shino. Kiba backed up. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked for your help..." They all thought for a second. Hinata came up with an idea. "Maybe we could pull it, I mean maybe it's not real..." Shino jumped up. "Yeah! Good idea!!"

Kiba stared at both of them. "NO WAY!! I'M SO NOT LETTING -" Shino, and Hinata already started pulling on it. Kiba yelled! "GET THE HELL OFF BEFORE YOU KILL ME YOU FREAKS!" They both stopped and backed away. "Kiba calm down!!! We were just trying to help!" Shino tried to calm Kiba down but had no luck. "We have to find a different way to get rid of it!" Shino and Hinata thought hard. Shino had a lot of ways but was to creeped out by Kiba. He finally spoke, "I have a list of things we could do..." Kiba looked at Shino. " Okay whatever just list them......." Shino took a deep breath " We could... Burn it, pull it, break it, squash it, electricute it, cut it, -" Kiba sighed. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!? EVERYTHING YOU SUGGEST HAS TO DO WITH MURDERING IT! CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANY THING ELSE!!!!!!" There was a long silence. Then Hinata spoke. "Well...... you woke up with it right? Well see if there's anything where you woke up."

Kiba slapped his head. "I cannot believe myself...... Well... I'm going to retrace my steps I guess..." Shino sat down. "We'll stay here. You take Akamaru with you."

When Kiba got back he checked EVERYWHERE. He sat on his bed and sighed. "This damn tail is annoying...." He looked down at Akamaru. In a few minutes, he fell asleep.

When he woke up it was morning already and the rest of his clan were back too. He thought about his tail for a second and jumped up. "What the hell was I thinking!!" He saw Tsume wide awake and ran over too her "Tsume!! I got a really bad situation... Uh..."

He turned around and showed her his tail. Tsume smiled. "Hm.... Well what did you do when you saw you had a tail?" Kiba looked at her. " Uh.. I FREAKED OUT!! Shino didn't help at all, he just wanted to cut it off!!" Tsume looked. "Hm... I thought you would do that..."

Kiba looked confused. "You mean you knew I had a tail?"

"Of course!! I might as well tell you now, at one point in time an Inuzuka Clan member grows a tail. We didn't tell you because we wanted to know how you would react.

Kiba just stood there and stared. "So you mean almost died for no reason!?!?!?"

"I guess you did. Heh, heh..." Kiba was so mad that he almost had his tail cut off by Shino. "This... just ... sucks ...."

The End

RedLotusNin: Now, Was That so bad?

ShadowDemonWolf: Not really but...

RLN: But...

ShadowDemonWolf: Nothing....

RLN:...okay...But we'll talk later... (Glares evilly)

SDW:........O.o

RLN: (Laughs Evilly while car alarms go off in the background.) PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
